Games
by demonlifehealer
Summary: When one is young games are innocent but they get worse from there! Watch the sexual developmnt between two enemies! Zim/Dib! Yaoi! Hardcore BDSM near the end! Z/D, Zim/Dib,


This idea simply popped into my head after a dream I had! It's in a bit of a different style than I usually do my work in but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to "Invader Zim", "Jenga", "Checkers" or "Bingo".

* * *

><p>Games<p>

_The games we play over time tend to change…_

_When one is a child the games are innocent. There is Bingo, Jenga, and checkers._

Dib let out a smirk as he jumped over Zim's red pieces. _Victory for Earth! Take that alien scum_! The alien's eyes twitched as he stared at the board. The human could have predicated what came next and wasn't all that surprised when the board when flying across the room. Effectively hitting Keith right in the head. "This is malarkey! I refuse to play this pre-historic game with you any longer Dib-thing." The alien coldly stated as he glared at the desk where the Checkers game had sat before the tantrum. The human scoffed as he looked upon his enemy. _Honestly, it was so obvious! How could his classmates NOT see Zim was an alien!_

"You're just being a sore loser." Zim's eyes did a little roll as he slowed down his speech as if he were talking to a particularly petulant two year old. The Dibblet couldn't help but feel a bit of irritation at his enemy talking down to him.

"I am not sore. Zim doesn't lose, therefore I cannot be a "sore loser" Dib-stupid." The two glared at each other before the human sighed. It wouldn't do to get everyone mad at him simply because he was partnered with and couldn't get along with Zim for this "game day". Mrs. Bitters as looking for any excuse to take the "game day" away as it was. The alien smiled in victory at the resignation. He would have to tell his Tallest about it later tonight. In the meantime though….

"I want to play Jenga stupid Earth Monkey."

* * *

><p><em>In the teenage years the games get a little risky. In these games small tastes of the body and the wonders of the flesh are common. The games such as spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. The games aren't as innocent as before but they could be worse.<em>

Zim greedily rubbed his hands together as he sat at the bottom of the closet. _Tonight was the night Dib-trash!_ He would use this game "Seven minutes in heaven" to destroy the filthy humans!

"No, C'mon guys! Please! Let me re-spin!" Dib begged as he was forcefully pushed into the closet by the group of his peers. Zita flashed an award winning smiled as she stated, "Sorry Dib but no re-spins!" The tone was absolutely too cheery for its own good. He should have known when he received an invitation to Zita's super sixteen bash that something like this would happen. The door to the closet slammed in his face. The human ran toward the door, frantically grabbing the doorknob but it was not to be. Zita must have some fast working hands to get the door locked that quickly. He could hear their giggles behind the locked door. The light pooled from under the door which seemed as a constant reminder that Dib was locked in a dark closet with an unknown predator. Zim.

The human was reminded of his prey status when two strong green arms reached around him, pulling the Membrane youth into the darkest regions of the closet. Dib struggled as he felt Zim's three fingered hands gripping under his shirt. The human cried out as his nipple was forcefully pinched and he was bitten on the back. Dib turned to look at the Irkan. At sixteen Dib still had the height advantage but Zim was quickly catching up. Earth's use of growth hormones in the food combined with the atmospheric pressure had caused the green skinned being to shoot up. It was something Zim was immensely proud of and never failed to tell anyone shorter than him of his greatness and how he overcame height limitations. Dib sometime believed that if Zim wasn't an alien bent on the total destruction of Earth, he would have made an excellent motivational speaker.

Dib couldn't dwell on these musings any longer and he heard his shirt rip under the Irkan's claws. "What the hell!" The teenager screamed as he elbowed Zim in the face. The closet was slightly bigger than average but there still wasn't much room to move around. The human blindly ran into another wall, which knocked him back into the alien's arms.

"Oh, so you finally realize the position you're in. That's right Dib-stink. I have research your puny physical anatomy and I now know the secret you've been trying to keep from me all these years!" Zim whispered conspiratorially as he held the struggling human.

"What are you talking about Zim?" Dib asked in genuine confusion. When it comes to the Irkan you could never know what he truly meant until he monologues it out.

"What I mean, filthy-human, is that I know every human male contains a "death switch" on their being. I will wait in this closet for all the males to partake of me under the false pretenses of this "seven minutes in heaven" and when they come I will activate the death switch! The females will be left without any reproductive juice and your whole entire species will die out! Be honored Dibblet, I intend to activate yours first." Zim looked downright sinister as he narrowed his eyes at his enemy and grabbed for the male's crotch. A blush rose to Dib's features as he furiously tried to cover that area with his hands. The two struggled for a few minutes but the human got distracted by all of the falling clothes which allowed Zim with his superior strength to win. The outcome might have been different if they were on a battlefield, in which Dib could use his speed to his advantage but this closet was not a battlefield.

Somehow, the human ended up in the alien's lap while Zim's hand ended up in his pants. The hand squeezed and rubbed with an enthusiasm Dib had previously thought only he had. The battle changed then to see how long he could hold out. He wouldn't give Zim the satisfaction of making him cum. He could do it, Dib was positive that he had already been in the closet at least two minutes. He could hold out for five. An unexpected moan escaped him as the Irkan's claws caught onto the underside of his manhood.

"So it grows, just like she said." Zim whispered in awe as the flesh became hard in his hand. Dib was mortified that he was getting hard from a few touches. Yet, he couldn't deny that Zim's hand felt so much different that his own. The three fingers, the cool hands, the claws that would teasingly be run up and down his shaft. It was a completely different sensation as compared to when he jerked himself off.

"Who told you that?" Dib panted as he tried with all his might to make himself go soft again. He could NOT be having a hard on for his enemy.

"Mindy the dominatrix." The Irkan stated as he squeezed his prey under him. It was so thrilling to have the human like this. His PAK leg was wrapped tightly around the top of the male's arms so he couldn't get away. His left arm was wrapped around the human's middle and occasionally would tweak one of Dib's rock hard nipples causing his enemy to cry out, his right hand of course was in the Dibblet's pants. There was no feeling to describe this power that the alien felt. It was satisfying to see the one who had ruined so many of his plans to be weakened in this way. _And it's all because of Zim!_ He had been weary to follow Mindy's advice for world domination after he had stumbled upon her website but it was worth the $9.99 per minute she charged for the guarded information (He would send the bill to the Tallest).

"Zim..stop…there are people….out there…" The human begged as he struggled in his enemy's grasp. That was until Zim began to move the attention to the scrotum, palming the sack. The red faced human was forced back in the pleasure. He could feel himself about to have that "little death" that Zim was so keen to force on him. The human made a keening sound as he came. "End of Seven minutes!" At that very moment the door swung open revealing not only Zita but every party guest behind her. The focused was displaced however as Zim began howling, furiously pulling his hand from Dib's pants and glaring at the burn marks on them.

It must have been a humorous sight. A goth teenager coming out of the closet horrified and trying (and failing) to hide the damp spot on the front of his pants. A green skinned teenager screaming about corrosive acid in the love juice and damning someone named Mindy. And a whole grade of teenagers laughing like crazy.

* * *

><p><em>When the adult years come, that is when the games get wild. The progression continues, the older one gets the more you have to lose when you play a game. <em>

Dib fruitlessly pulled at the chains, wincing as they made a metallic scraping sound across the floor. They gave him enough leverage to move a few feet but that was it. He was shackled by the arms and he wore a thick collar around his neck like the resident dog. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out but he could not help but try. His heart rate increased as the large metal door scraped open revealing the alien. Zim looked ominous as he strode with purpose into the sterile dungeon like room. He held the aura of a Master. It had taken a few more years but Zim had managed to surpass Dib In height. The Irkan walked straight to the captured male on the ground. Dib shivered as those red eyed pierced through him, stilling his tongue before any words left. Without warning the alien kicked him in the stomach.

"Useless." Zim stated as he looked upon his enemy's feeble form. His tongue unconsciously licked his lips at his prey. Dib had grown into quite a fine specimen if he did say so himself. The human's body was lanky yet toned, not unlike a swimmer. His hair was still styled into a spike but that seemed to add to the ethereal beauty that was his prey. One look down to the bulge straining within those tight leather pants told the Irkan that the humiliation was washing over his enemy.

Dib looked up. His eyes widened as he watched the more dominant of the two pull out a pair of handcuffs from the back of his PAK. With a quick tug to the chain attached to his collar Dib was slung over to where Zim was standing. The human started struggling but it was no use against the more powerful one. With one code word uttered the shackles around the front of his hands fell to the ground. Dib was forced onto his stomach as the green skinned one harshly grabbed both of his prey's arms and forced them behind his back. Within seconds the handcuffs were on and Dib had worn himself out struggling. A smirk rose to the Taller's features. His slave should know better by now, struggling is useless. A whimper escaped the weaker one as he was roughly grabbed by the alien, bruises from the three pronged hand instantly began to form.

Dib couldn't describe the feeling of helpless he felt as the stronger monster like alien stood over him. A grunt exited him as he was slapped from the left. The endorphins flooded the human's system from the slap. He licked up a trickle of blood that dripped onto his chin from the accidental bite to his tongue when he was hit. Within the next second he was kicked right in the stomach courtesy of Zim's combat boots. The slave writhed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hard already, Dib-toy?" The Irkan darkly whispered as he leaned down to Dib's prone figure to let his hand rest on the throbbing manhood. The stillness in the air was contagious and for once the human didn't know whether he was expected to answer or not. A scream came forth from the weaker man's mouth as Zim bit harshly into his chest. A chuckle accompanied by the sharpened zipper bloody teeth made the alien look truly like the destructive monster that Zim had always claimed himself to be. The smirk widened as he saw genuine fear in his prey's eyes. This was the moment that the Irkan lived for. He lived for Dib to give him that look.

The bites continued each more brutal than the last. It didn't matter how hard the human tried to stay strong and silent. Zim always managed to bring forth a sound. He loved how his slave's blood tasted. It was well worth the burning sensation of drinking it. Only when the human looked like a bloody mess did the alien carefully maneuver Dib to sit on his lap. The paranormal investigator shuddered as he felt the raised ridges of Zim's catlike tongue delve deeper into the wounds. He could smell the smoke coming from the tongue that was so intently trying to get every last drop of the crimson liquid. There was no struggle when the Irkan grabbed Dib's face with both of his hands. The two stared at each other for a seconds, looking deeply into the other's eyes. Despite the throbbing pain all over his body Dib could admit that Zim looked good. The alien was well toned from the daily practice drills. He still wore the pink dress like thing but it seemed to accentuate his build instead of subtract from it. Any person who mistook Zim for a female was a fool.

A look of contentment passes through the alien's features as he rested his lekku on top of the human's head. Within seconds Dib felt lips harshly meet his own. The two battled with their tongues despite the heat that radiated from Zim's tongue. Relief passed through the human as he heard his zipper go down. Zim began to jerk him off with slow languid strokes. The pain and pleasure blended together so beautifully. Dib knew what would happen as soon as he heard the other zipper unzipping. Dib knew now that he was going to be used fully as a pleasure doll. He was proven correct when Zim's dress like skirt split in two vertically revealing the alien's legs and manhood.

He was pulled up by the chain around his neck as the Irkan ruthlessly thrust into him using only a condom as preparation (it wouldn't do to have his dick burned off). A screamed ripped from the human's throat as Zim began to ride his slave dry. It was a horrible torture for Dib but the teasing that is cock was enduring at the three pronged hand drove him on. Zim held onto the Dib's arms which were still handcuffed behind his back, making the human bend backwards with an arch.

But then it happened like it always did. Zim found that special spot deep within Dib. The blood made excellent lubrication and the pain didn't seem as bad as it had in the beginning. It took quite a while but sooner or later Dib became a participant in the thrusting.

"Good boy." The more dominant being purred as Dib came. His cum coated the front of Zim's outfit. It took only a few more thrusts until the alien came with a contented sigh. He pulled his slave to him, letting Dibblet rest with his head leaning on Zim's shoulder. The human whimpered from the pain as Zim left him. The condom was thrown in the trash before the Zim muttered the codeword to unlock the shackles. He leaned over and picked up the human who was barely conscious.

"Computer, ready the sick bay." Zim stated as he walked down to the clinic.

* * *

><p>When Dib woke up his injuries had mysteriously disappeared. It wasn't uncommon. It didn't matter what Zim decided to do to him the night before, when he woke his body would be back to its previous condition (excluding a few bitemarks the Irkan refused to heal for unknown reasons). Dib would be destroyed if this ever got out to the public. He had abandoned his paranormal studies and at age twenty-five Dib was now known for finding scientific evidence to prove that the paranormal didn't exist. He found that aside from getting extremely aroused from being "put in his place" this arrangement he had with Zim allowed him to get some guilt off of his shoulders from becoming a sell out. The game was beneficial to Zim as well. Zim had grown so tall that the Control Brain had handed him the position as Tallest. The Irkan now ran Irk using Earth as his home base. This was extremely stressful to the alien so it was nice to have his Dib shaped punching bag to relieve the tension. When Dib had started to disprove that aliens existed Zim had seen no need to destroy Earth, especially when the travel was so long that it discouraged assassins. There physical battles now took the form of a twisted sexual game and Zim couldn't have been happier by that. The human looked up to the door to see the alien leaning on the door frame.<p>

"So same time next week, Dib-human?" Zim smirked.

_Games in whatever form they take serve a purpose, perhaps this purpose is easy to define but in other cases it can get watery. In a game where one never knows what the next move might be. These are the games adults live for. _

The End.

* * *

><p>Haha, ok. Well I was thinking about how the games change from when you are young from when you get older. I mean, how many times do you here an adult guy say to another adult guy, "Hey man, how 'bout we play a round of tag before some Scrabble?" It just doesn't happen like that when you're an adult. It's always, "Hey, let's go clubbing!" I thought I'd do a fanfiction about it and put a sexual twist on it. Oh Yeah! Please tell me what you think and don't hesitate to review! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
